Selene's Little Clique  Beta Battle
by Sophielove
Summary: The new generation of the Pretty Comittee is born.  Selene Herrington, Bristol Hotz, Daniela Fischer, and Dylan Solomon take over OCD once and for all.
1. Prologue

Some things in Westchester just never change. Like the legacy of the Pretty Committee, for example. The name goes back a whole generation. Back to the days of Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire.

However, now in Westchester, a new legacy is born, the Pretty Committee gone wild. Run by out-of-control party girl, Selene Herrington, daughter of the infamous Massie Block and Derrick Herrington, the P.C is back, and better than ever before. Selene's brown hair is highlighted with fresher-than-fresh chesnut highlights, her eyes shinning with the hope of her new color-contacts. She's got three ah-mazing girls behind her, with enough beauty to rule every single girl at OCD. Her group, born last year in 8th grade year, is ready, armed with flavored lip-glosses, iPhone 4s, and enough clothes to fill a million of those too-small high school lockers.

However a struggle is coming up between the Newer New P.C. A struggle for who shall become beta. And the competition is fierce.

Daniela Fischer, Claire and Cam's daughter, a beautiful blonde, bearing the same unique eye trait as her father, is desperate to become the beta, so desperate that she's ready to give up everything she has. Including her super-hawt boyfriend, a freshman straight from England. Daniel Johnson has an accent to die for, hair that could be in the best shampoo commercial on television, and eyes that swallow you up, not to mention a knack for feeding Daniela's sweet tooth, an unfortunate similarity to her mother. Luckily, this Lyons look-alike hasn't inherited the Keds gene, thank gawd.

Bristol Hotz, gorgeous daughter of Alicia and Josh, was perhaps even more determined than Daniela. She was a Spanish beauty, taking after her model of a mother, with gorgeous dark hair cascading from her head, reaching past her waist and stopping, with tan skin year-round and a beautiful complexion. Back in 8th grade, when the P.C had started up again, she had been Selene's beta and best friend, but of course it was high school now, and a lot of things were changing. She wanted to earn her place back more than anything, and she'd do whatever it took.

Finally was Dylan Solomon, daughter of Kristen and Dempsey. Dylan was named after the original, who had left town due to her mother's crazy job, and hadn't been heard of since. Kristen had missed her old friend, and named her daughter after the rude, red-headed, ball of fun. Dylan Solomon was nowhere near as lively as the real Dylan, in fact, she was rather shy. Dylan wasn't so sure she really wanted to be beta, but with pressures building up, she may have to drop the one thing she loves, soccer, to earn respect from her fellow Pretty Committee members.

Thus being said, the legacy of the Pretty Committee will live on forever. It can only go up-hill from here.


	2. Hot Twins and First Day Jitters

_**Hey guys, the reason this is out so soon is because last chapter was mostly just intro! Don't expect this every time, I don't want you guys to think I'm super speedy and then get disappointed XD anyways, this is my first Fan-Fic and I hope you like it! I know I'm having fun writing it! **_

_**Soph **_

Selene Herrington opened her eyes, letting them gaze up the ceiling for a few moments before she looked down. She stared at the sheets and blankets which she was laying under; both in the color purple, and rubbed her eyes gently, so as not to induce pre-mature wrinkles. She moved her legs over the edge of the four poster bed and slipped her feet into a pair of fluffy slippers. Her iPhone pinged right on cue, signaling the start of a new day. She brushed her finger over the fresh touch screen to shut the sound off, and then moved across her huge bedroom. The start of 9th grade was here.

Selene moved into her huge walk in closet, pulling a pair of True Religion jeans off the rack. They were gorgeous, dark and skinny, and would look super hawt paired with that new leather belt she'd just bought. She pulled a white tank off its hanger and then a cute see-through blouse, which was short-sleeved and cinched at the waist. It was patterned with ah-dorable pink flowers, and bore a navy blue background. It was perfect. Just putting it on got rid of her first day alpha jitters.

**Daniela: Hey girls, what r u guys wearing? D.k what to choose! **

**Bristol: Knee high boots, mini skirt, that cute shirt I own… Dyl, Sel? **

**Dylan: Something hawt. Same dilemma as Daniela! **

The iPhone signaled new messages, buzzing out of control on Selene's beside table. She rushed to check what they said, then picked it up to answer her girls. They needed some major advice. Like, really Bristol? Knee highs and a mini skirt?

**Selene: Daniela u should wear those leggings u have with ur white tank and brown vest. Bristol, change ur outfit, major F11!**

Selene smiled as she sent the message. In just a minute, she received multiple replies.

**Bristol: F11? **

**Dylan: New acronym means what? **

**Daniela: Is F11 a good thing? **

Selene loved thinking up things no one had thought of before.

**Selene: F11 = Fashion 11. Like 911? Get it? **

**Bristol: Clever! **

**Dylan: Like times 2. **

**Daniela: good one. **

**Bristol: Was my outfit really that bad **

**Selene: Yes. **

**Dylan: Positive**

**Daniela: Agreed. **

**Selene: See you girls in the Limo! **

After finishing getting dressed, Selene walked into her en-suite bathroom. She began to tousle her hair and spray it with something fruity, before applying just the right amount of Strawberry gloss to her healthy looking lips. She added a tad of makeup to her already beautiful face, and slipped in her color contacts. Her new green eyes blinked back at her, matching beautifully with the leaves on the flowers in her shirt. She quickly checked for the three Ps.

Panty Line – Invisible.

Prettiness – 10

Perfection – As close as it gets.

Selene was confident. It was time to meet her girls and get their entrance all planned out. After all, Selene was Massie's daughter. And Massie was known for her entrances.

/\/\/\

Selene stepped into the kitchen of her huge Westchester mansion. Her mother sat at the kitchen island, reading a magazine and popping her gum loudly. The former alpha of the Pretty Committee looked better than ever, with new caramel highlights, her hair blow-dried for massive volume, and her lips soft and shiny.

"Hey Sele, you ready for your first day back?" She put down her copy of Rachael Ray and looked up at her daughter. She smiled as she thought back to her first day of 9th grade with the P.C.

"Hey Mom." Selene grabbed an apple from the middle of the table. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Is Lyon waiting in the car?" She chewed quietly and browsed her phone for the new Mirror Application.

"Yeah." Massie got up to say goodbye. "Have fun, okay?" She enveloped Selene in a hug, suddenly feeling very emotional.

"Okay, okay I will." Selene walked toward the side door. "Bye."

She waltzed toward the car, whistling the tune of a few songs, deciding which she and the Pretty Committee would walk to when they made their grand entrance. She couldn't decide between Ke$ha's "Take it Off," and her more famous "Tik Tok."

"Lyon, let's go in this order, vary it a bit from last year…Bristol, Dylan, then Daniela." Selene began filing her pink nails down with a nail file.

"All right," Lyon agreed, and began to drive out of the gravel driveway leading up to the Herrington Estate. Finally, the car slowed down in front of Bristol's house.

She walked out the house, only instead of just her, a figure about her same size walked out. He had gorgeous hair, swept in the most adorable way across his face; he was wearing the most ah-dorable outfit. Selene couldn't wait to meet him.

"Hey." Bristol said. She sounded bored, as if she didn't even notice the cutie behind her. "Sorry, Jamie needed a ride, so I said he could come with us. Is it cool?"

"Wait, Jamie? As in your twin Jamie?" Selene stared straight at the boy. He in no way resembled the geeky loser from last year. "That's not him?"

"Uh, yeah it is Selene." Bristol laughed. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Oh, nothing. Yeah, he can come. Lyon! Will you take Jamie to Briarwood?" Selene stared straight at Bristol's twin. What on earth had happened to him?

"Hey Selene, good to see you too," Jamie laughed in a super attractive voice. No way was it the same guy. The old Jamie Hotz had a nasally voice, taped up glasses, and absolutely no sense of style. This guy was hawt, funny, and wearing contacts. His brown eyes seemed to smile as they met Selene's. She melted inside.

"Sorry, Hey Jamie! Didn't recognize you without your glasses," Selene giggled. She had instantly turned from alpha to Jell-O in about three seconds. Uh-Oh.

_**Thanks! R&R, I like constructive criticism! The only way I can get better is if you tell me what I'm doing wrong...**__**Please also tell me your ideas, they are appreciated very much and that way you see more of what you like! **_


	3. Limo Showdown

_**Well, I thought I'd slow down posting all this stuff, but I guess I'm just on a roll! As long as I'm having fun with it, might as well post…**_

The car exited Bristol and Jamie's house, driving along the road in silence. Selene was too shy to say anything, Bristol wasn't sure what to say, and Jamie was happily toying around with his cell phone. Eventually, Selene gathered up the courage to speak.

"So Jamie, when did you decide to ditch the glasses?" She mumbled, sounding as un-alpha as she had ever sounded.

"Oh, not sure. I hated them though." Jamie continued to look down at his phone. He didn't once glance up at Selene, which made her feel relieved and irritated at the same time. Didn't he care how beautiful she looked? Why wouldn't he want to stare at her face? Maybe she'd gotten a zit since she last checked in the mirror. She pulled her hair in front of her face and began texting shyly. She felt more nervous than she had ever felt in her life and she didn't like it. Why was Jamie any different from other hot guys? Why couldn't she be her flirtatious, bubbly self around him? She'd had no trouble last year, when he'd been silly, geeky, ugly Jamie.

Finally the limo pulled up at Dylan's house. She shuffled down the drive, looking a tad depressed. She was wearing the ugliest outfit Selene had ever laid eyes on. A puke green short-sleeved sweater and pressed khaki pants with cowboy boots, accessorized with a UFO on her head. It sort of resembled a cowboy hat, but it was tilted at a jaunty angle over her blonde curled hair, and had strange ribbons flowing from it in the same puke green. Atrocious. How was Selene supposed to make a real entrance with one of the P.C looking like _that? _Nawt acceptable in the slightest.

"Dylan!" Selene practically screamed. "What is that?" She pointed a finger at the UFO and then at the sweater.

"Sorry…I'll explain everything later." Dylan hung her head in shame, knowing she'd totally let the P.C down. Then she moved her head to the left and noticed Jamie. Her jaw dropped in surprise. "Jamie?" She whispered. "What happened to you?"

Jamie's face glowed bright red. "Oh, uh, Hi Dylan." He licked his lips shakily and looked down at his hands. "I ditched the glasses." This sent Bristol into a fit of giggles, which sounded a bit forced.

"What is wrong with you guys?" She pulled a tube of lip-gloss from her Juicy schoolbag and smeared it all over her lips in a very un-beta way. Well that needed to be fixed.

"Chill guys." Selene said. She hated feeling so out of control. It was time to stand up and take charge again. "We've obviously got lots of catching up to do, so we'll talk later. Daniela isn't even here yet."

The rest of the way to Daniela's house was silent. Selene used the time to think. She had firmly decided upon "Tik Tok" as their entrance song, and was now debating on whether to start with the left or the right foot. She was leaning toward right.

Finally Lyon pulled up to the Fischer Estate, and Claire came outside, followed by Daniela. Claire being Claire, she gave a huge hug to her daughter, squeezing her extra tight before handing her a bag of candy for the road. As soon as Claire was out of eyeshot, however, Daniela wrinkled her nose in disgust and emptied the bag into a nearby bush. It took all the effort she could muster to keep from eating the whole package right then and there, but her friends didn't actually know about her addiction to sugary snacks. She wasn't sure she could handle telling them how often she cheated on the diet they were all supposed to follow.

"Selene! Bristol! Dylan!" Daniela squealed, leaping into the limo with a large amount of gusto. She was for sure the most energetic of the foursome.

"Hey Daniela," Selene grinned, excited to see her friend again. Daniela had been vacationing off in Hawaii and had just arrived back a few days ago. Her skin was tanned, so tanned her freckles were more noticeable, and her hair had gotten even blonder in the sun. She looked ah-mazing.

Selene deciding there were a few things she couldn't exactly discuss in front of Jamie, so she pulled out her phone and tapped it twice, the signal for the rest of the girls to do the same.

**Selene: I have decided on the entrance song. We walk to tik tok, right foot first. **

**Dylan: wat about take it off? More catchy. **

**Bristol: Oh puh-lease Dylan, no. Catchy doesn't matter. This isn't soccer, you're not a goalie. **

**Daniela: Tik Tok's fine with me. **

**Selene: So, back2business bristol, when did Jamie get so HART? (Hawt, Alpha, Rich and Toned, you can thank the Old P.C for that one...) **

**Bristol: Selene, he's more like GEEK: Gross, Ew, Einstein-wannabe, klutz. **

**Dylan: I vote team HART… Jamie really improved. **

Daniela's head whipped around to see Jamie sitting there, texting his friends at Briarwood, looking super cute. If she didn't have Daniel, she'd be all over Bristol's twin. He looked ah-mazing!

**Daniela: Woah. **

All the sudden Selene felt worse. She shouldn't have brought it up. Now everyone would be gaga for Jamie! After taking a deep breath and channeling her inner-alpha, she decided to spice up the conversation.

"So Jamie, any cute girls you got your eyes on?" Selene giggled and twirled a piece of hair around her finger. Bristol, Dylan, and Daniela's jaws dropped to the floor. She narrowed her eyes. _Yeah, that's right. Back off. I saw Jamie first, _she communicated with her fierce, angry look. Daniela shot back an innocent smile, and Dylan gave a lopsided grin. Jamie, on the other hand, blushed scarlet red.

"Uh, I don't know." He bit his lip and popped his phone into his pocket. They reached the first stop, Briarwood. "Thanks Lyon, I appreciate it." Jamie smiled at the driver and pulled open the door with lightning speed. He rushed out, with merely a wave at Bristol, who didn't even notice. She sat, steaming with anger. The words began to fly as soon as the door shut.

"What's your problem!" Bristol screamed. Her eyes were blazing red.

"What's yours Bristol?" Selene spat back, narrowing her eyes into little slits. Her contacts threatened to pop off and hit Dylan in the face.

"Right now? You!" Bristol hissed.

"If you have a problem with me, you can leave. This is my limo, my meeting, and my group." Selene responded coolly.

Bristol looked straight into Selene's eyes. Her anger melted away slowly as she saw the seriousness in Selene's eyes. "Alright. I'll stay here."

Selene nodded triumphantly. "Yeah, that's what I figured." She nodded her head towards everyone else. "Remember, 'Tik Tok', right foot first." She looked down at her phone and didn't look up until they reached OCD.

**So, thanks for reading! I don't know if I'll slow down with this…it's going pretty fast, but I'll probably stop updating so soon, once I get busy. I'm just having so much fun with this that I'm spending a lot of time on it. **

**Thanks! Please review :)**

**Sophie **


	4. A Little Twist

"Right, left, right, left," whispered Daniela Fischer quietly to herself as the P.C walked through the parking lot. Her hair blew behind her in the wind, flowing in the most beautiful way, fanning out behind her. Her eyes were staring straight ahead at a fixed point, her lips moving silently to the beat of the girls' feet. She was tempted to look over at Selene, but decided not to risk it. She didn't want anything to happen which would cause her to fall out of line.

As she walked alongside Bristol, her heart quickened. Bristol was so obviously out of sync it was unbearable. She could only bite her lip and wait to see what Selene was going to say.

The tempo increased and the girls reached the doors. They paused.

"Okay guys, remember what I told you. 3, 2, 1…go!" Selene whispered, and thrust the doors open with her left hand. Instantly the words to the chorus of Ke$ha blasted in full volume through the heads of the four girls.

_Tik Tok  
Make it pop  
DJ blow my speakers up  
Tooo-night!  
Imma fight, till we see the sunlight…_

Daniela did her best not to hum; not even wanting to know what Selene would do if she heard. They waltzed through the halls, all receiving looks of envy. Even Dylan was getting a few jealous stares, mostly from the nerds who shopped at Bargain Plus, but still, jealously stares were precious, and the girls took whatever they could get.

Finally the P.C stopped at the row lockers that were theirs. "I had Marina decorate all our lockers for us," Selene smiled, referring to her live in maid. She absolutely adored Marina, mostly since Marina had been her first friend. She'd never admit it to the P.C, but sometimes she felt closer to the maid than to them. "Everyone dial in your combs and open!"

The girls all opened their lockers in unison, gasping with awe at what they saw. Full length mirrors were stuck to the doors, each girl's locker was color coded. They had colored curtains in the front, parted to the sides with ribbons, hanging locker shelves with space for books and binders, the full Lancôme Juicy Tube collection on the top shelf area. Daniela's locker was green, Selene's was purple, Bristol's was orange, and Dylan's was pink. They were adorable.

"Love times one million!" Shrieked Bristol, pulling a caramel Juicy tube off the bin on the top shelf. She smeared it over her already glossed lips and smiled. "Sorry for blowing up at you in the car. Jamie's my brother, I'm protective."

Selene rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, that's so 10 minutes ago. I'm already over it." She applied just the perfect dab of gloss to her lips and motioned for the girls to do the same. Daniela chose a cherry flavor, Dylan a chocolate, and then they all shut their lockers majestically and parted ways to their first classes.

"Ugh, French was worse than usual," groaned Dylan, picking at a thread on her throw-up sweater. The scratchy fabric was making her itch worse than ever. She couldn't wait for soccer tryouts, when she'd get to change into the soft, silky, scarlet material of the OCD Uniform. The shorts would feel great against her muscled legs, the shirt nice against her over-heated torso. Although she was missing a day of shopping, to be honest, she really didn't mind.

"Yeah, I know." Agreed Bristol, munching on a Nutri-Grain bar. "Mrs. Dupree really has major F11 issues."

Selene smiled at the use of her new acronym. "She's an F11 to the 10th offense." Then Selene sighed.

"What's wrong, Selene?" Asked Daniela, always the sensitive one.

"I need a boyfriend." Selene said. "We all do. Except for you Daniela. Daniel's, like, perfect."

Daniela giggled and bit her lip. "Yeah, he is isn't he? Which reminds me, I won't be able to come out with you guys Saturday because I have plans with Daniel…we're going to-"

Selene groaned. "Okay enough. You can shut up."

_Jealousy much?_ Thought Dylan as she ripped the thread completely off her sleeve. Ugh, no major loss there.

Of course, if they had to find guys, Dylan already knew who she wanted. Jamie.

"We need to find some HART guys, ASAP. Of course, any guy you choose has to be okay with me, since I don't want any of the P.C turning up with LBRs when we go on quadruple dates. Which, I'm informing all of you, we will be doing often." Selene insisted, checking out her newly painted nails. Marina had done them for her last night.

_Perfect! _Dylan thought. _Selene totally agrees that Jamie is way HART. She'll obviously approve. And Bristol loves him to pieces. _

"Sounds good to me," Dylan sighed, already picking out the first outfit she'd wear when she and Jamie went out. Something that said "I'm not your average rich girl, I'm so much more."

They'd share a slice of pizza at the mall, play arcade games, and drink slushy drinks on the bench outside. How…romantic?

"Oh Dylan," Daniela whispered. "I can tell you've got someone in mind. Tell us!" She laughed loudly, placing a hand on Dylan's shoulder.

"Oh, no one." Dylan coughed, rubbing her eyes. "I better get to soccer practice, you know."

"Uh practice? You haven't even made the team yet." Bristol rolled her eyes and snorted through her nose. "Someone's cocky."

Dylan sighed. "You know what I meant. I'll talk to you guys later," she forced a smile across her face. However, she couldn't miss the look of irritation that was clear across Selene's face. Then the P.C waltzed the other direction, leaving Dylan to think as she moved toward the Girl's Locker Room.

**Jamie: Hey Dyl. **

Her heart stopped as her phone vibrated.

**Dylan: Hey.  
Jamie: I was wondering. U wanna hang out with me this weekend, like old times? Can be on the DL, if you want it to be.  
Dylan: Sounds great, :) I'd love to.  
Jamie: Glad 2 hear that :)  
Dylan: Got to go, soccer.  
Jamie: I love a girl in uniform ;) catch you later.**

Dylan stopped when she reccieved the last text. A grin larger than any other was plastered across her face. Her whole stomach dropped down to the ground, making her feel nervous and excited all the same time. Jamie, her, hanging out just like they used to.

Dylan was more excited than she'd been all summer.


	5. Pizza Predicament

Jamie waltzed down the stairs. It was Saturday afternoon. He was whistling some catchy song off the radio as he strolled into the kitchen. It was pretty obvious that he was in a good mood. Bristol snorted with laughter.

"Why do you look so happy?" She was filing her nails down to the perfect tip. Today was a spa day at Selene's house, and she wanted to look extra good, and be extra fun to hang out with. She needed to make up for that last spat they'd gotten into. Selene had claimed she was over it, but EVERYONE knew how she was.

"I'm just going out with some friends, which is gonna be fun I guess." Jamie held his breath as he moved around the kitchen, texting into his Droid.

"Sounds cool Mr. Macho." Bristol rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna be at Selene's all day, so just to let you know."

"Oh?" Jamie said, stopping in his footsteps. "With who?"

"Who do you think?" Bristol grumbled. "Everyone except Daniela. She has AH-NOTHER date with her boyfriend."

"Even Dylan?" Jamie blinked a few times to reassure himself that Dylan wouldn't blow him off.

"I assume so. Unless she told Selene she wasn't coming and Selene forgot to tell us or something. Why do you care?" Bristol frowned. It wasn't her brother's business to ask these sort of questions.

"I don't care, I was curious." Jamie mumbled. He then proceeded to text Dylan.

**Jamie: Hey…are we still hanging out 2day? **

**Dylan: Why wouldn't we? **

**Jamie: Oh…Bristol mentioned some spa day.**

**Dylan: Just called 2 cancel actually, but thanks for the reminder **

**Jamie: **

Sighing he stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He couldn't wait to see Dylan.

Daniela spritzed on some of her favorite perfume, Victoria's Secret Heavenly Stardust. She then applied some gloss and brushed out her hair. Her and Daniel were going out to the pizza place, Heavenly Slice, and then were probably going to chat for a bit. She loved being with Daniel, since he was the most adorable boyfriend any girl could have. In fact, he was going to be there to pick her up any minute.

The doorbell rang right on cue as Daniela walked down the stairs. She opened the door and was face to face with Daniel, her blue eyed, blond haired prince.

"Hey you!" She cried, and flung her arms around his neck. She hadn't seen her boyfriend since she'd been in Hawaii, and the reunion was quite sweet.

"Well Hello Daniela," Daniel whispered, his cute British accent sending Daniela into a fit of happy giggles. Daniel's hand went in her jacket pocket and stored a bag of sweets inside. She smiled.

"Aw Daniel, you're the best." She pulled away slowly and stared at him in the face. He looked great. She smiled a bitter-sweet smile. "You have to promise me never to go back to England."

Daniel sighed. "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't bring it up again…you know I can't help it…I so badly don't want to go." He dropped his arms to his sides and breathed in the warmish air. "Let's go have some fun though, okay?"

Daniela smiled. "Yeah. Sorry. I just…"

"You don't have to say anything. I know how you feel." Daniel tenderly put his arm around his girlfriend and began to walk down the pathway.

Dylan began cracking up as Jamie told her the story of when he and Bristol had been babies. She could listen to hours at his rambling, it was the most adorable thing. "Ah Jamie, I miss hanging out with you," she grinned, as they walked toward Heavenly Slice.

"Yeah, me too." Jamie said, his tone serious. It was no longer as joking as when he spoke earlier. "I miss us being friends."

"I know," Dylan mumbled, picking at a loose thread in her jacket. It was becoming a sort of a bad habit now.

"Well, we're friends now aren't we?" He laughed. They entered the pizza place, and sat down at a booth for two. "Did you make the team?" Jamie asked to break the ice.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Dylan grinned ear to ear. The sight of her happiness filled Jamie with a sort of ecstasy. All of the sudden, Dylan's face fell.

"But it won't matter. I'm thinking of quitting the team, actually." Dylan swirled her straw around in the cup of water the waitress had just brought.

"Why would you do that?" Jamie practically yelled. "You pretty much live for soccer, and everyone knows it."

"The P.C…the schedule doesn't exactly fit with mine." Dylan shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like I'm pro or anything.

"You are really good though." Jamie said, that serious tone returning. He looked so cute Dylan could hardly drink her water without wanting to scream. She was actually hanging out with the hottest guy in the room.

Just then, as Dylan was lost in reverie, Daniela and Daniel walked into the restaurant. Dylan's straw fell right out of her mouth as she made eye contact with her BFF and her BF.

"DYLAN?" Screeched Daniela, rushing over to her. "What are you- woah." Daniela whipped her head around and saw Jamie, sitting, looking a bit baffled and scared.

"Hey." Dylan mumbled, looking down at the table.

"Hi." Jamie said, through pursed lips.

"Do Selene and Bristol know about this?" She asked, hands on hips. She pursed her own lips and glanced from side to side.

"Not exactly…" Jamie groaned. "Bristol wouldn't understand. But why Selene? Why would she care?"

"She likes you." Daniela stated, straight up. She slid in the booth next to Dylan and mentioned for Daniel to come do the same. "You guys…have some explaining to do."


	6. Showdown

Selene straightened up her room, her phone playing some music in the background as she plopped down at her MacBook. She shoved papers into her desk, shredded an old homework assignment, and logged on to iChat. She waited to see who was online, and was pretty surprised to see Bristol. Both Dylan and Daniela had called to cancel, and Bristol had claimed she was a bit busy, so Selene had canceled her spa day. If Bristol was busy, though, why was she online?

**Selelovesuxoxo: Thought it was gonna be a busy day.**

She sat, waiting for Bristol to respond. She got up, went into her closet, and sorted through her clothes to pass the time. She made at least 20 different outfits in her mind before hearing the PING of her chat box.

**BristolHOTZ: It was. Until I found out Jamie was going out. **

**Selelovesuxoxo: Where? **

**BristolHOTZ: Don't ask me. Where's Twin Telepathy when you need it? **

**Selelovesuxoxo: Everyone's busy today I guess.**

**BristolHOTZ: Yeah..where's Dyl? **

**Selelovesuxoxo: Yeah, like you don't know. **

**BristolHOTZ: What do u mean? **

**Selelovesuxoxo: Uhm.. she told ME that she told YOU where she was going, and it was like a long story? **

**BristolHOTZ: Haven't spoken to the girl ALL DAY. **

**Selelovesuxoxo: Come over. We have some investigating to do.**

Bristol's driver pulled into the Harrington estate. She clip-clopped up the stairs in her brand new Jimmy Choo heels, slightly angered. Why were all her friends going behind her back? She figured that it wouldn't matter. This little stunt that Dylan was pulling would just bring Bristol closer to being Beta, though she was pretty curious as to why Dylan would even risk something like this. Maybe it was all a trick?

The door opened and Selene's face had a look of pure anger pasted onto it. "Come on in. You're really the only loyal friend who bothered to show up today." She turned on one foot and strutted into the house, then up the main stairwell. The girls made their way into Selene's room to discuss what was going on.

"So…" Bristol said, throwing herself down onto one of Selene's large plush bean bags. "What are we going to do about this?"

"I scored Dyl's chat log off her phone. They save directly to her online info box. She was telling me about it earlier. That's how she remembers like, every single detail of our text message conversations." Selene grinned wickedly, feeling rather accomplished. She felt sort of funny, hacking into private things. But her conscience was soon replaced by a vicious desire to find out what Dylan was doing that was so secretive.

Bristol and Selene turned toward the MacBook and entered in the log in. Suddenly, one name popped up. Jamie.

It was impossible to tell which look was scarier. The look of betrayal upon Bristol's face, or the look of pure rage on Selene's.

"Heavenly Slice…" whispered Bristol, turning toward her Alpha. "We going?"

"I'll get my driver." Selene mumbled, through clenched teeth.

Look out Dylan! Here comes princess.

"Daniela, we need to get going." Said Daniel, glancing at his watch. Truthfully, he just wanted some alone time with his girlfriend. Dylan was simply hogging her attention with stories told mainly to gain pity. He was just a tad annoyed.

"Sorry Daniel, we can go. I just feel obligated to help out Dylan," Daniela said, giving Daniel a look of sadness in both green and blue eye. She tossed her curled locks of blond over one shoulder and stood up, dusting pizza crumbs off her shirt. "Text me later Dylan, and I suggest you two clue in Selene and Bristol before-"

Daniela didn't get to finish her thought. In barged an angry twin sister and a furious best friend.

"What do you two think you're doing!" Screamed Selene, her eyes narrowing into those famous slits.

Dylan took in a sharp breath, scared to death of what would happen. "I..." She froze upon seeing Bristol's face. She didn't even look angry. Just hurt. It made Dylan stop in her tracks.

"We're just hanging out. Catching up. It's not what it looks like!" Jamie insisted. "Bristol, it's not a big deal. And besides, I'm sorry for going behind your back, but you need to chill." He tossed his hands into the air, narrowing his own eyes.

"Uh, don't I deserve to be apologized to as well?" Selene groaned putting her hands on her checked out hips. "You blew me off for a BOY. We've had spa day planned Dylan, and you just think it's fine to ignore the P.C?" Selene stared Dylan straight in the eye. Her face was stone, set with pure fright. _Oh, Dylan deserved to be frightened. _Thought member of the P.C who dare try stealing a boy she had her eyes on…well…Dylan must have had a death wish.

And all the while, Selene was too busy staring down Dylan that she didn't even notice…

"Oh my god. Daniela? You knew about this? And you didn't tell us!" Squealed Bristol, fuming hot. If she wasn't mad before, she was now.

"No, I didn't, I just happened to walk in on them…but Jamie's right. It's not a big deal. And he's sorry for going behind your back. So let's just move on." Daniela placed her arm around Daniel and took a deep breath. She was so not in the mood for drama right now. At least she knew how to keep a cool head.

"Uh…move on? You all knew I liked Jamie! I made the claim. If it wasn't clear in the limo, you should have figured it out by the way I forgave Bristol, or the way I looked at him?" Selene was not about to kiss and make up. She pursued her lips, and then realized they needed glossing. Ninja fast, she whipped out a tube, brushed it on, and took a deep breath.

Jamie sighed. "Selene." He spoke, then stopped, almost as if he didn't want to speak.

Selene stared Jamie in the eyes. Then, as confident as she had just felt, she became

Jell-o, once more. Her heart began pounding and she shook. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, you like me, but I don't feel the s-same." Jamie stuttered, nervously. He saw the way she'd chewed Dylan and Daniela out. He was afraid she wouldn't hesitate to do the same to him.

Selene took a deep breath again, but still it didn't help. "It's…fine." She dropped her arms to her sides and then turned to Bristol. "Let's go." She mumbled, and straightened up. Together, they walked side by side out of the pizzeria. Dylan felt her face and body loosen up. Daniela sighed. Her and Daniel waved goodbye and made their exit. Dylan was left to wonder if Jamie would still want to hang out. Seemed like a bit more trouble than it was worth. She turned to him and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, feeling worse than ever.

"Sorry?" Jamie said. "What for?" He laughed, and slung an arm around Dylan's shoulder.

She lifted her head up and smiled. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." She said, surprised as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

"You like me?" Jamie said, grinning like a cat. "Well that's a relief. I was starting to think the feeling wasn't mutual."

Dylan snickered. Maybe it was okay. Things were going to work out after all.


End file.
